


The Boyfriend Shirt

by blythechild



Series: 2018 Advent Adventures with Blythe and Deejay [8]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Clothing Kink, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drawing, F/M, Fanart, Illustrations, Kissing, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 19:43:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17106947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blythechild/pseuds/blythechild
Summary: Emily steals one of Spencer's shirts.This is an original piece of art and I claim all copyrights over it. Please do not repost it without permission. This image is suitable for viewers 14 and up.





	The Boyfriend Shirt

For today's advent calendar, a sketch with a snippet. Just some sexy fluff. And pencils. It's called **The Boyfriend Shirt**.

 

"Hey, is that my shirt?" Spencer asked.

"May I keep it?" Emily ignored his question, slipping into his lap easily when he grabbed her. "I like it."

"Only if you keep me," he brushed against her lips. "We're a package deal."

"Okay," she smirked. "Seems like a bargain to me."

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/blythechild/6784666/514399/514399_original.png)

Graphite on cardstock. 


End file.
